You Run
by RaeRob
Summary: This is set in an early time...Raven is a youg girl who's tribe was attacked she was found by another tribe and given to a young man by the name of Richard
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it has been a veryyyy long time since i updated or anything i have just been busy and about High School Never Ends I am going to restart it sometime hopefully soon! My story Gone is still coming along some new chapter should be up soon but this story You Run has just recently come to me I don't know how good it will be but its worth trying! Its set in a very early time. Enjoy

* * *

Children of all ages were playing out in the grassy field. Women were outside of their tents (the tents look like those in like Narnia) enjoying the beautiful spring air. The men were sitting around joking with each other. The day was just so peaceful.

It had been a long time since this tribe could rest and just enjoy the day. They were always on the move trying to avoid Seekers. The Seekers are a large tribe that destroys everything it can no matter what the cost is. They will kill any tribe they see. They are ruthless, dirty and inhumane.

But today they didn't have to worry it seemed like every worry they ever had, had disappeared. The leader of this tribe Arella was most delighted to see her tribe so happy, they deserved this.

Her 17 year old daughter Raven was sitting by her side. Raven was truly beautiful she had a peach colored skin, long black tendrils of hair that reached mid way on her upper arm, she was small framed, she was about 5,4 and had violet colored eyes. She was smart, nice and calm. She had a brown colored dress that reached mid-thigh, the neck was u-cut it didn't go down far at all. She was greatly desired in her tribe.

There was a slight breeze and it ruffled her hair, she was absolutely flawless. She turned to her mother.

"It's such a beautiful day." Raven smiled she loved this time of year. Her mother turned to her.

"A beautiful day for a beautiful girl" Arella smiled. Then there was a loud crackling sound coming from the wood. Arella and Raven stood up quickly and tried to see what was making the noise.

"Oh no! Seekers mother they are here!" she yelled. Some other people from the tribe heard her and panicked. Children called for their mothers, the men grabbed their weapons ready to fight. There must have been at least 100 of them! Her tribe was outnumbered! The tribes collided in a bloody battle.

"Raven!" Arella shouted to her. Raven was stuck in a trace she couldn't quite grasp what was going on. Arella grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around.

"Raven, I need you to run! Get out of here!" Arella pushed her forward

"But mother…" She hesitated she couldn't leave her people like this! It just wasn't right. She had to fight for them.

"GO!" Arella shouted for one more time. Raven knew she had to, if the Seekers got her there was no telling what they would do to her.

Raven looked at her mother one last time. She looked forward and saw them, her people fighting for their lives, some were even dead! She knew these people! Dirt was flying around everywhere it was hard to see. She couldn't wait any longer she didn't know how but her feet moved quickly. Her legs felt numb.

She didn't know where to go she just ran and ran and ran. The woods came into view and she knew that was her only escape. She felt a little safer when she got past the first few trees. She didn't know if they saw her run into the woods, they didn't like having survivors.

It felt like she was running for hours, Raven couldn't take much longer. She pushed herself anyway. Faster and faster she went until finally she collapsed and everything went black

* * *

So what do you think? I know its kinda weird right now but remember its just the beginning! Review for faster chapters! Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter at 2:30 am cause i cant get to sleep

Raven could feel her body moving, it felt like it was slung over something. She tried to open her eyes but her vision was blurry, she could tell she was passing things by but she really didn't know how she could be doing that at the moment. Then it came back to her the beautiful morning, the Seekers, running for what seemed like eternity and then total blackness.

_Did they find me? Am I captured? _She thought to herself. Raven wasn't fully conscious yet so she couldn't do anything. With her eyesight still blurry she pushed herself off the horse. She landed on the ground with a hard **THUD!**

It hurt really bad but she pushed herself up with all of her strength her eyes clearing up a little. She was beginning to run but she felt a large hand grab her forearm roughly.

"And where do you think you are going little lady?" Raven turned around and saw a man maybe middle aged.

"Please let me go!" She pulled at her arm but the man didn't budge at all. He just stood there smirking at her.

"I don't think so" He pulled rope out from behind him and grabbed her other arm and took the rope and tied her wrists tightly together. Her skin was already turning red. The man grabbed her and Raven lashed out and elbowed him in the stomache.

She started running in the opposite direction but it was really hard to move fast because of her tightly bound wrists and then she tripped on tree roots. But before she could pull herself back up she felt intense pain on her head.

She looked up and saw they gripping her hair and he pulled her up by her hair.

"You little bitch!" He raised his hand up and struck her across the face. She fell back to the ground. Tears stung her eyes she had never been touched like that in her life. The man once again dug his hand in her black hair and started dragging her back to the horse.

He picked her up and sat her on the saddle, he went to the front of the horse and grabbed his reins and started walking. On the slow journey she had time to process what had happened with her tribe and she began to cry silent tears.

After hours of walking she started to see tents as they kept walking more started appearing. Everyone they passed were staring at her. _This tribe is much bigger than mine! _She thought

"There is a meeting taking place today that where I'm going to take you and see what the counsel wants to do with you." He didn't even look at her he just kept walking. He rounded a corner and say some aged old men sitting down and another group that looked about her age or a little older. Everyone turned and looked at them when they came to a stop. A young man about her age stepped forward.

"What is this?" He was very handsome. He had jet black hair that was messy, ice blue eyes, muscular and he seemed about 6 foot. He had only glanced at Raven for a second.

"Sir, I found her in the woods she was passed out." He stated he seemed proud

The mean old man pulled her off the horse roughly and she fell to the floor on her knees. Raven kept her head down. The handsome young man bent squatted down and took a knife out. Raven panicked.

"No please!" she started scooting backwards on the ground. He grabbed her forearm gently. Their eyes locked she was stunning.

"It's ok." He said calmly. He grabbed her bound wrists and sliced it off with the knife. Ravens wrists were bleeding and they stung really bad.

"Kori go take her and get her washed up" A young red head got up and walked over to them and grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her up off the ground. She walked with her along a stream that lead to a lake. Raven looked at Kori.

"You shall bathe here, if you give me you clothing I shall wash it" She said with a kind smile. Raven lifted the dress over her head it was filthy. She was standing there in her undergarmets.

"Go wash up" Kori said again. Raven cautiously walked to the edge of the lake and slowly got in. Kori went to the stream close by and washed her dress and hung it over a tree branch. Raven was enjoying the nice cold water. She scrubbed her hair, face and skin. When she came out Kori gave her a fresh blanket to wrap around her. When her dress dried she gave it back to Raven.

She was completely clean. She felt refreshed. She couldn't escape right now there were to many eyes watching her. They walked back to where everyone was. She was given back to the old man because the counsel were still deciding on what to do with her. Finally an old woman stood up.

"We will keep you, you shall stay here with us. Richard shall own you now." The old woman spoke.

"Wait what?" Richard spoke. _So that's his name…Richard _Raven thought

"You need a woman Richard and she looks to be the perfect age for you." The old woman spoke again. Richard knew not to debate with them. The old man pushed Raven into Richard. He put his hand on her back so she wouldn't fall. He gave the old man a death glare.

"Kori take her back to my tent and wait there." The red head stood up and grabbed Raven's hand again. Within a few minutes she arrived at a huge tent. Kori gently pushed her in. Raven was in awe. The tent was a deep red, there was a huge bed in the right corner with bright red silk sheets, a dark brown table was right next to her when she walked in and a bunch of huge pillows in random places.

She walked to the left corner of the tent and sat down the pain in her wrists was coming back and they stared bleeding again. She had to get out of here but how? With so many people watching her it was nearly impossible. She began to quietly cry. She was lost and didn't know what to do.

She heard the tent folds open for a second and Richard stood there just looking at her. He could see her holding her wrists. He grabbed a cloth and a small bowl filled with herbs that helps your body heal. He sat down at her side and gently grabbed one wrist. Raven looked at him, he put the cloth around her wrist and squeezed. It hurt so much worse, Raven bit her lip and moaned out in pain.

"Sorry, but it will help" Richard looked at her apologetically. Raven nodded she knew it would hurt. He removed the cloth and then applied the herbs, it stung for a while but at least the bleeding stopped. He repeated the same with the other wrist.

He set everything aside and looked at her "What's you name?" she hesitated for a while

"Raven." She said quietly

"That a nice name I am Richard…how old are you Raven?" He asked curiously

"I'm 17" she was so quiet and scared and Richard picked up on that.

"I am 18" she looked at him and he looked at her "Are you ok?" he moved his hand to touch the bruise on her face. She flinched

"It's ok Raven you don't have to be scared." But she was terrified at the moment. She was picking up on something from him. She turned and looked in his eyes. She saw anger, hate, and fear. It wasn't towards her but it showed that he was unstable right now and that's what scared her the most. He was the kind of person that could just snap at any second.

Another chapter well im gonna go to bed its almost 4am i hope you liked this.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter so Enjoy

Raven awoke slowly, it was incredibly dark outside she knew it couldn't have been morning it was probably around 11pm outside. She felt really comfortable and then realized she was in the bed. _How did I get up here?_ She thought. Then she came to a conclusion that Richard must have put her up there. He seemed nice but she didn't trust him and tonight she would do whatever she had to, to get away.

She looked to the side but she didn't see him. In fact she didn't see him anywhere in the tent. She couldn't hear anything outside the tent besides the crickets.

_Now is the time to get out of here!_ Raven thought to herself.

She pushed herself off the comfortable bed and slowly made her way to the opening. She cautiously peeked out. Richard's tent was away from all the other but she could still see some other tent. Everyone appeared to be sleeping, there was nobody outside.

She slowly made her way in the opposite direction of the tents. She watched out for small twigs she might step on and tried to avoid the leaves, for they would make a crackling sound.

She started to pick up the pace; the lake she had bathed in earlier had come into view. She looked back to make sure that there was nobody following her. But as she was looking back she crashed into something and felt 2 strong hands grasp her upper arms. She looked up and met his eyes.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Richard said in a demanding voice. He didn't have a shirt on but Raven didn't mind, he had a lot of muscle and a very nice body

_He must have been bathing. Gods why can't I just get out of here!_ Raven was tired of getting caught. She just wanted to go back to her tribe if they were even alive. No she shouldn't think like that!

Raven turned and was about to take off but Richard wrapped one of his arms around her waist and her back was against his chest and he lifted her up with that one arm wrapped around her waist.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Raven yelled at him

"Hey quite down you are gonna wake my tribe!" He harshly whispered back at her. She then noticed the belt he wore that had a lot of compartments. She noticed a small knife maybe about 4 inches long. She sneakily reached for it and he didn't notice. She stuck the knife in a small loop in the back of her dress.

"Can't I leave you alone for one minute?" he was looking forward so he wouldn't trip over anything.

"If you would just let me go you wouldn't have to worry!" she hissed.

"Ya know what? If you don't start straightening up the counsel is going to order me to give you discipline and with their methods I don't think you would like it at all." He looked at her only to get a glare back.

"Those old hags can take their methods and shove it up their ahh!" Richard dropped her and she was on her knees looking up at him.

"Get up." He stared coldly at her. The counsel took him in when he was younger; his parents were killed also when he was a child so he owed them everything. She didn't budge.

"Get up!" He yelled but she still didn't. She was done with being the good girl that always does what she's told. She was gonna make him regret not letting her go.

Finally she got up with her back to him. He smirked he was in control. Or that's what he thought. Raven suddenly turned around and her fist slammed into his face. He was shocked she was strong; this was not the same girl that he was comforting yesterday. He quickly recovered when he saw her other fist come back in the opposite direction. When it almost connected with his face he blocked it. She kicked him in the stomach with all of her might and he stumbled back a little. When she tried to do it again Richard grabbed her leg and she fell to the ground. Assuming he was bending down to grab her she kicked him in the face.

'_That had to hurt!' _Raven thought to herself and smiled to herself. When she had just pushed herself up Richard's hand grasped her leg once more and she fell to the ground again. With her leg still in Richard's grasp he pulled it until Raven was underneath him. His face, centimeters away from hers.

"Enough!" He harshly whispered. Damn she was stuck again. He sat up, knees on both sides of her. She quickly reached her hand behind her trying to find the small knife.

"Looking for something?" He said in a teasing voice and held up the knife.

'_How did he get that?! It must have fallen out when I fell!' _Raven mentally scolded herself for being so un focused to not notice him get the knife back. He smirked down at her. She had been defeated… for now. Richard grabbed her arm while he got off of her so she couldn't try anything again. Then he pulled her up and dragged her back to the tent.

After that little spat Raven's clothes had dirt all over it. Richard couldn't let her sleep somewhere other than with him without her trying something. He didn't want to get his nice bed dirty so he got one of his big black shirts and tossed it to her but she didn't even try to catch it even when it sunk to her feet.

"That's what you are sleeping in so get changed." He commanded her. He rolled his eyes, this girl was stubborn. She defiantly needed some discipline. He turned away he thought that was the right thing to do. Raven cleared her throat and Richard looked back at her. His shirt went mid thigh on her.

"Into bed." He told her calmly and she surprisingly listened. Raven knew if she didn't that Richard would just drag her there so she willingly climbed in. Richard climbed in next to her and pulled the silk sheets up to his waist. Raven closed her eyes and then felt Richard's arm go around her waist.

"What do you think you are doing?" she whispered to him

"Making sure you don't get away." He simply stated. Raven tried to move his arm but to no anvail. Richard smirked but tried to get a good nights or morning sleep seeing that there was probably going to be hell to pay for the ruckus him and Raven made.

Another chapter ok I know it's short and I apologize but i will really try to make the next one longer.

Remember REVIEW


End file.
